psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
User talk:Watchmaker
Vicarious autotheism I can find no references to this phenom...I am not sure that it is a valid construct. Can you please provide some references or citations to support the continued existence of this article? Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 13:02, 20 November 2008 (UTC) suggestion Your comments and thoughts on your personal experiences are valid and valued and putting those in the article about that would be great. Why don't we also move these two articles to that article as well? Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 17:23, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Since these two articles are really original research rather than encyclopedia articles, they probably go best in a section about personal experiences...maybe as a sub-page of your page. If you'd like help setting this up, let me know. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 17:50, 20 November 2008 (UTC) One article on vicarious auththeism ::Vicarious autotheism is a psychological mindset in which an individual egotistically perceives oneself as a god, and projects that ego externally, such that one refers to one's deified self as if it is external to oneself. Vicarious autotheism is a common and natural mindset among humans. Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 17:50, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Second Article Fundamental focus, which can also be called 'fundamental intent', or 'chronic mental focus', is a person's long-term mental focus, which changes little throughout the day or throughout one's life. Changes in one's mood can temporarily effect one's fundamental focus to some extent. The fundamental focus is a type of sensation, a sensation of focus. When a person blocks out all of one's senses, thoughts, and emotions, the fundamental focus is part of what little sensation remains. It is possible for a person to have no fundamental focus sensation, in which case their fundamental focus can be described as 'neutral'. Generally, the more perfectionistic, aka conscientious, that a person is, the less variation there is in the person's fundamental focus over time. Fundamental focus effects numerous psychological traits, including tone of voice, facial expression, visual aesthetic preference, audio aesthetic preference, human aesthetic preference, and behaviors. Different fundamental focuses can be named by what they feel like. Fundamental focus ranges along a spectrum from crude to fine, with neutral fundamental focus being in the center of the spectrum between the two. The focuses of crudeness and fineness are each further divisible into 2 factors, which come in opposing pairs, such that each of the 2 factors of crudeness is opposite to one of the 2 factors of fineness. The 2 focus components that constitute crude focues, named by what they feel like, are forcefulness and ooziness. The 2 focus components that constitute fine focus, named by what they feel like, are subtlety and definition. Forceful focus is the opposite of subtle focues, and oozing focus is the opposite of defined focus. Different focuses can also feel sharp or soft, depending on how the component focuses combine. Sensations of sharp or soft focus result when the component focuses of crude and fine focus have lopsided emphasis and/or are mis-matched. A stronger focus of forcefulness and/or definition causes the focus to be more sharp, whereas a stronger focus of ooziness and/or subtlety causes the focus to be more soft. The following graph shows the relationship between the focus spectrum of fine and crude, it's component focuses, and sharpness and softness: Dr. Becker-Weidman Talk 17:50, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Category:Personality Category:Psychometrics